Best Friends uh Did you Say Forever?
by BookWarmDracosGirl13
Summary: Hermione finds out who and what she really is along with where she grew up and who she grew up with and she finds out who her real parents are. Wow secrets unfold friendship will never be the same and some friendships are just begining... THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people's I really hope you will like this story. I wrote this story in 2 ½ days. **

**I do NOT own Harry Potter obviously. Well enjoy**

**Ugh. I **_**hate **_**the first day of school… school as in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is. Yes that's right I Hermione Granger hate's the first day. I hate it with a passion. Anyway, I need to head towards the platform before I miss the express and never make it to Hogwarts. This year is going to be dreadful with homework, head duties, NEWTS even though it far from today. Hmm I wonder who will be head boy, we'll be spending lots of time together I'm guessing. **

**As the thought of head boy passed my thoughts I see Harry and Ron step through the wall to board the express. I speed up my walking and walk through the wall myself. As I cross over to the other side my foot hit's a crack in the floor and I start to tumble over, hitting someone and taking them down with me. As I fall I see blonde hair and I start regretting this fall. I look up to see he himself "DRACO MALFOY" the Slytherin "sex god" as many say him to be. **

"**Great, this wont be good at all." I say under my breath.**

"**What the hell? Next time use your filthy mudblood sense's to watch where your going." he yells, which makes the entire platform turn and look at the scene playing out in front of them.**

"**Maybe if your big arse head wasn't in the way I wouldn't have fallen now would I." I yell back and hear many laughs from the people who have made a circle around us.**

"**Piss off Malfoy." Ron says coming up to us rather fast with his hands looking like they're going to pound Malfoy into the ground we're standing on. In my case still laying on. "Now your pushing girls around just because they are weaker." He continues. To say I'm offended is the understatement of the year. I get up off the floor rather fast, faster then I thought I would have if I wasn't so damn mad.**

"**Excuse me Ronald? May you repeat that." I yell while shoving my finger into his chest. His face takes the expression of pure shock. I'm so pissed right now I don't give a damn who's watching my blood boil heating up my face and making the vain on my neck pulse.**

" **I.. .I said g…g-girls are w…w-weaker then b-boys are." he says in a high pitch squeal. I don't think I've never in all my 17 years of age been this mad before. I see Harry behind Ron with a scared look on his face, like he wishes he had his invisibility cloak around him. Draco has the same look. **

" **How dare you Ronald I have as much power as any **_**MALE**_** around here does. Now I'm getting on the train and I do not have the tolerances for a **_**MALE **_**to****accompany. I will be sitting in my own compartment." I say in my low deadly voice that says don't mess with me right now. I look to Malfoy who is smirking at me, then he mouths " Slytherin". Nobody see's but me I glare at him and I stock off towards the train. Once again I **_**hate**_** the first day of school. My trunk of clothes is put up in the back of the train. Now where shell I sit. Ah, at last an empty compartment. Ugh the nerve of Ronald Weasley I cant stand when he compares women and men, like… like they're better then us lady's. Just thinking about him gives me head aches. Come to think of it I've been getting really bad head aches and the weirdest dream. Well the dreams are not all that weird, its just the people that are in them. Which are only two people, you cant really say **_**people**_** but **_**children.**_** Yeah, I know your thinking what's weird about that. Well the weird thing about it, is that the children that are playing and giggling by a big tree in a backyard are Draco Malfoy and I. and I'm always asking him to kiss me but I run and giggle while four people watch us.**

**Sometimes it doesn't seem like a dream, but a memory. Most of the time it feels like a flash back on a past life. I feel my eyes getting droopy and I'm unconscious within seconds. **

**Dreaming**

"_**Hahaha. You cant catch me Draco. Na na. na na. hahaha." little Hermione said in a high pitch soprano voice, and a big smile plastered on her small heart shaped face. Hermione moved her tiny little legs as fast as she could to run away from her best friend. She wore a beautiful knee high white dress, with a white bow around her waist and another tied up in her hair. She had soft ringlets falling down her back and over her butt, she was bear foot with pink toe nails. She had the biggest most beautiful hazel eyes, her skin fair and ivory colored. With lovely pink rosy cheeks, and plumped full pink lips.**_

"_**oh yes I can Hermione, I'm fastor den you. Hahaha." Said the lovely little blonde who was about 15 feet away. He was dressed in black slacks and a pull over white tee with some nice dress shoes. His hair was lose and sticking out all over the place making it fall into his eyes. He had the most kindest silver grey eyes in the world, he had plumped medium lips that were almost the same color as his lovely pale sink. He reached out his hand as he got closer and laced his fingers through her. "I got you, I win." Draco said which made Hermione's smile fade and her lovely happy eyes turn sad and fill with tears until they spilled down her now pale cheeks. Soon her bottom lip starts quivering and she started to lightly sob. She turned around and started running towards the big tree, and little Draco ran after her. "Hermione…. Hermione wait please." He seen her hide behind the big tree and started to slow down until he is right in front of her.**_

_**He takes both of her hands in his and gives her a big hug. "Hermione I was just joking you win." she pulls back from the hug and nodded and started walking back towards the people who were watching them.**_

"_**Draco, you're my best friend" she said with a big smile and pecked him on the cheek. She pulled back and saw him blushing.**_

"_**Hermione, you're my best friend too." Draco then bend and lightly pecked her lips. Which made him blush. **_

"_**Ewe. Hahaha." They both said at the same time and wiped they mouths and started giggling. "Hermione I'll wace you back to the house." Draco said and they both started running until Draco heard a piercing scream from behind him. He turn around fast to see what has happened and he seen made him start crying and running to his best friend who now had a long piece of wood that had got stuck right in her lower leg.**_

"_**MOMMY." Draco screamed at the top of his lungs and four people came running to see what has happen to they're beloved children. When they seen happened to Hermione all four adults gasped in horror and started running towards them. Draco was hugging the sobbing Hermione while he heard they're parents sending shouts they're way.**_

"_**Hermione"**_

"_**Hermione"**_

"_**Hermione"**_

"_**HERMIONE….wake up"**_

**End of dream **

**I wake up to someone yelling my name like a bloody idiot. Then I remember the dream and nearly jump off the seat. Only to find Ginny staring and me with wide eyes. My hand goes straight to my ankle to feel my scar. Ginny see's my hand movement and say's "What happen there Hermione? I've never seen that scar before." To be honest I don't know how I got the scar.**

"**I don't really know Ginny. I've asked my parents about it but they seem just as clueless as I am." I say in a matter-a-fact voice.**

"**That's rather odd. Anyway, McGonagall wants to meet with you and the head boy. She told me to look for you and for you to head towards the heads compartment with your belongings." She tells me then turns to leave.**

"**Oh, thanks Gin. I'll head there now." I say gathering all my stuff and walk out with Ginny. We make small talk on how our summer went and stuff we did. She asked if I met any cute guys, I told her no that I wasn't looking very hard. Then we go our separate ways. That's when I see McGonagall.**

"**Oh Hermione dear, its lovely to see you again." McGonagall says looking at her most favorite student that has ever walked the hall of Hogwarts.**

"**You to professor. How was your summer?" I ask in a polite voice.**

"**Oh it was well, thank you and how was your?" Professor McGonagall asks in a curious voice.**

"**It was lovely professor, thank you for asking." I say nodding and smiling at the professor.**

"**Well that's good to hear. Well here is your schedule for your classes and your head girl duties." She hands me a couple sheets of paper and then she ushers me into to the heads compartment. I come to a sudden halt and gasp when I meet a pair of beautiful silver grey eyes( the same ones I stared at so lovingly in one of my many dreams). Draco glares at me as I take my seat, great a whole hour sitting alone with Malfoy. All of a sudden my cell phone starts ringing.**

"_you're my hunny bun, sugar plum,_

_Pum key um key umkin _

_You're my sweetie pie._

_You're my cuppy cake gum drop _

_Snucum snucums yours._

_The apple of my eye and I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing this song for you_

_Because you are so dear."_

**I gasp in horror and a dark blush runs into my ivory colored cheek. Draco looks at me with wide eyes and a deepening smirk covers his lushes silky lips. It looks like he's going to burst out laughing. Wait. Wait. Wait. Did I just refer DRACO MALFOY'S lips as silky and lushes, oh holly Merlin these dreams are making me go crazy. I quickly pull out one of my cell phones ( yes I have **_**two**_** cell phones, what can I say my parents are rich. Not that people know that.) and answer it.**

" **Hello, mom." I say in a squeaky voice because I'm embarrassed that I didn't put my phone on silent.**

"**Hey honey, how's the ride to school?" she say in a voice that say she need help, and she can only get it from me.**

**It's going good mom, now what's the real reason you call me for? You never call to see how the ride to school is going." I say knowing whatever she call for is driving her nuts.**

"**oh ok can you please sing to your sister to make her go to sleep. I've been trying for almost two hours I've tried feeding her, rocking her, and singing she just wont stop crying. Please you're the only one that I know can do it." she says in a rush. She is calling me for **_**this**_**? How does she expect me to sing now, I'm sitting in front of DRACO MALFOY. I cant sing in front of him I'll never hear the end of it from him, and same goes for my mother. **

" **Mother are you **_**really **_**calling **_**me**_** for **_**this**_**." I say to her even though I know I'm going to do it cause I would do any thing for my mom and little two year old sister. **

**Ugh. How am I suppose to sing in front of Malfoy, I cant step out then people would hear me. Hmmm do I want one person (Malfoy) or several people (whom ever is out in the aisle, which there happen to be a lot of at the moment). I look over at Malfoy who is now is now reading a book. **

"**Will you please do it I wont ask any more from you?" she whines into my ear. I let out a long frustrated sign.**

"**Fine mom but your going to pay me back for this." I say going through my purse for my guitar that I shrunk earlier today. I pull it out and lay it down on the ground for it to expand back to its original size. **

"**What in the bloody hell granger?" Draco yells while jumping back onto the seat, my guitar expanded faster then I thought it would have.**

"**I'm so sorry Malfoy" I apologize even though I didn't want to, but I had know choice **_**I**_** scared **_**him**_**.**

"**Who was that Hermione? Are you okay?" mom says**

"**I'm fine mom. Its just some boy from school." I say like I didn't just scare the hottest boy from school to death.**

"**A boy huh? Is it a boyfriend you never told me about? Don't move to fast into sex Hermione Granger, I want grand babies just not yet, do you understand me?" she says, and I gasp and my eyes are wide in shock.**

"**Yes mom a boy. Malfoy is not my **_**b-boyfriend**_** and **_**we**_** are not having **_**sex**_**. Mom you know I'm still a v-virgin and Malfoy and I are not going to have any babies…. Not that I know of any way." I cover my mouth quickly after gasping i look up at Malfoy whose eyes are as wide as mine. I did not mean to say that out loud I thought I said it in my thoughts. "Anyway, do you want me to sing or not?" I say not quite over my little out burst.**

"**Yes, yes go ahead I'll put you on speaker." she says doing as I to push the speaker button Jasmine say hi to your sissy Hermione."**

" **Hi sissy mime" jasmine says in her little squeaky baby voice.**

"**Hi baby jasmine, are you giving mommy a hard time?" I ask even though she not going to really understand me. **

"**I good girl mime, and mommy tip me on duh but." She starts crying again.**

"**Jasmine, baby girl would you like me to sing to you like I always do when we are alone?" I ask, then again I look at Draco who is looking down at his the book that is in his hands and biting his bottom lip. He sort off looks like he wants to cry, and I wonder if its because he has to sit here and listen to a muggle family trying to get there muggle baby to stop crying. Then I remember its cause he never had some one love him like I know my mom and dad love me and my little sister. I feel bad for him, despite all the mean stuff he's called and did to me in the past. I would love to be civil at least to him so he could have some one to come talk to if he needed. Okay yea these dreams are defiantly rubbing me the wrong way.**

"**Yes peezz." She says quietly into the speaker I almost miss what she tells me.**

"**okay, what song love?" I ask knowing which she'll pick.**

"**Wain, wain, wain. Peezz?" I smile at how she sings the word rain, and out of the corner of my eye I see Malfoy smile. Yes thee Draco Malfoy **_**smiled, **_**and that makes me smile even bigger. I could get used to this Malfoy.**

"**Okay then we'll go with that song." And I pick up my guitar and strum in with the pick I pulled out of my bag. I go no were with out my guitar. I start singing after the intro and I close my eyes.**

"_**Can you feel me when I think about you?**_

_**With every breath I take.**_

_**Every minute, know matter what I do my world is an empty place.**_

_**Like I've been wonderin the desert for 1,000 days. **_

_**I know is a mirage but I always see you face, baby**_

_**I'm missing you so much cant help it I'm in love**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain.**_

_**I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive.**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain….**_

_**Whoa…**_

_**The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind. Cant you hear my call-in' **_

_**My is yearning like the ocean that is running dry **_

_**Catch me I'm falling **_

_**Its like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet**_

_**Wont you save me**_

_**There's gonna be a monsoon(**_** a heavy rain fall) **_**when**_

_**You get back to me, baby**_

_**I'm missing you so much **_

_**Cant help it I'm in love**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain**_

_**I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive.**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain….**_

_**Whoa….**_

_**So let this drought come to an end and**_

_**Make this desert flower again**_

_**I need you here I explain but a day without you**_

…_**. Is like a year without rain…**_

_**I'm missing you so much cant help it **_

_**I'm in love **_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain**_

_**I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive **_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain….**_

_**Whoa….**_

**I finish with a strum of my guitar and hear three people clapping. My eyes snap to Draco who is smirking and clapping along with my mom and little sister. I star into his now kind and worm silver- grey eyes the eyes to the Draco I see every night in my dreams. **

"**Hermione… Hermione are you there honey?" my mom say. Then I see Draco's eyes turn hard into a glare once realization hit him in the face then he turns back to the book he was reading. **

"**Yea I'm here mom. Hey, I got to go I need to change we're almost to the school." I say telling have the truth. I just need to change. "Okay jasmine its nap time for you."**

"**Otay mime. I lub you so-so-so much. Bye." She says and I can her feet as she ran away.**

"**I love to so-so-so much. Bye-bye. Bye mom love you." I say wanting to hang up already. I'm way to sleepy to talk any more.**

"**Okay honey I'll talk to you later I love you to. Bye." and with that I click speaker off and hang up the phone. I look over at Malfoy when a letter from Professor Dumbledore falls into my lap and a owl perches its self on the window of the train. I look down at it and its addressed to Malfoy and myself.**

"**That rather odd we have everything we need." I say more to myself then to Malfoy, whatever must be important. I lift the ceil and it shoots out of my hand, floating in the air it starts reading itself to us in Dumbledore voice.**

**Hey everybody I hope you like the story so far. I'm planning to write a lot of this story I love the Harry Potter series. Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter is in Draco's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I thought you would like to use spells from Harry Potter for those of you who are writing a story. Well here you go.

Accio Makes an object fly to you

Alohomora Opens a lock

Aparecium Turns invisible ink visible

Avada Kedavra Kills an opponent, the unforgivable curse

Avifors Turns objects into birds

Avis Causes birds to fly out of the tip of your want, along with a loud sound

Crucio Tortures your opponent, another unforgivable curse

Confundus Confuses the target temporarily

Conjunctivitis Makes an opponent's eyes swell up and itch

Deletrius Erases the evidence of the last spell cast by a wand

Densaugeo Makes the target's teeth grow out of control

Diffindo splits objects in two

Dissendium opens a door into a cellar

Engorgio Makes an item swell up

Expecto Patronum Created a Patronus from the end of a wand

Expelliarmus Knocks an object such as a weapon or wand out of an opponent's hands

Ferula wraps up a broken limb with a splint and bandages

Fidelius Hides a secret in a person's soul, very powerful

Finite Incantatum Ends a spell that has been cast or that is being cast

Flipendo Knocks something backwards, away from the user

Furnunculus Makes an opponent break out in horrible boils

Homorphus Causes a human who has assumed an animal shape to rever to their human shape

Immobulus Immobilizes the target

Impedimenta Slows down or stops something or someone that is coming at you

Imperio Allows the user to gain complete control over another person

Impervius Makes water slide off a surface

Incendio Starts a fire

Legilimens Lets the user look into the memories of another person

Locomotor Mortis Locks the target's legs together

Lumos Creates a light at the tip of a wand

Mobiliarbus Moves a tree

Mobilicorpus Moves a body

Morsmordre or Morsmorde Summons the Dark Mark

Nox Douses a light, such as that created by

Obliviate Erases the memories of an event, making the person oblivious

Orchideous Creates flowers to come out of the tip of a wand

Petrificus Totalus Petrifies the target totally

Point Me Makes a wand act like a compass

Prior Incantato Reveals the last spell that a wand was used to cast

Protego Protects the user Quietus Makes a room or person quieter

Reducio Makes an item shrink

Reducto Blasts apart a solid object into little pieces

Relashio Causes binding to be released

Rennervate Used to be calle Enervate; brings a stunned person back to consciousness

Reparo Repairs a broken item

Rictusempra makes a person curl up with laughter, as in tickling them

Riddikulus makes a boggart assume a funny shape, thereby depriving it of its power to scare

Serpensortia Conjures a snake

Sonorus Amplifies the voice of the user

Stupefy Stupefies the target

Tarantallegra makes a person's legs dance out of control

Waddiwasi Blasts out an object that is blocking something

Wingardium Leviosa Makes an object levitate

Well guys I hope they are useful. Next chapter will be up at the end of the day love you peace. You can review if you would like.


	3. WEIRD DREAM

Hey guys I hope you liked my first chapter. I really hope you like this chapter I work hard on this story but I love it, I love Draco and Hermione stories.

I don Not own Harry Potter or any of the song Hermione sings.

Draco's point of view

_Dreaming_ (if you can call it that.)

_Draco was walking in his huge back yard looking for his best friend Hermione. When he heard her beautiful voice singing a song he didn't recognize. He follow her voice until he found her sitting on they're favorite low branch of the big tree in the middle of the yard. She didn't notice him standing behind her, so he sat down behind her and listen to her sing._

"_I looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lightsAnd our daddies used to joke about the two of usGrowing up and falling in love and our mamas smiledAnd rolled their eyes and said oh my my m-" She suddenly cut off and he looked up and she was staring and him wide eyed. " Draco. Your not supposed to hear this." She almost yelled._

"_Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said which was true. How was he supposed to know he wasn't suppose to hear it. "What were you singing Hermione?" He asked because it sounded so pretty._

"_I'm writing a song about you and me." She said in a shy voice._

"_Who showed you how to write Hermione your only 9 years old. And school don't start for two more years" He said truly curious._

"_My mommy showed me how to read and write." She looked at me and smile, just by looking at her you could tell she was truly happy and so was he. He had his best friend._

_Little did he know her life was about to change forever in just a few short minutes his along with hers._

"_I love you Hermione." He said. He always said this his family and her family were like one big family._

"_I love you too Dra-" She was cut off by a lot of yell coming from inside his house. They looked and each other and both ran hand in hand to hide. _

"_Hermione." Her mommy yelled running outside looking frantic as were his parents and her daddy. They were all crying and yelling. "Hermione, please dear come here. You to Draco. Hurry or there will be no time left. Please darlings."_

"_Yes mommy, we're here." Hermione asked stepping out from behind the tree still holding Draco's hand. They we're both scared of what was going to happen. All of the parent ran towards them and graded them up hugging them tightly._

"_Oh Hermione dear we love you so much and we are so sorry for everything that's happening. We never wanted any of this to happen to you." Her hysterical mom cry saying through thick tears. Hermione looked up at her dad and come see him crying as well. She looked over at Draco his parents we're cry to and Draco looked scared._

"_Mommy." She said, there was only so much she understood. She didn't like being confused she also didn't like seeing people cry it made her sad._

"_Hermione we are so sorry we have to do this to you. we love you, you have to know that sweetheart." Her mom said while her dad took out his wand._

_Her eyes got huge like they were about to bulge out of her head. "Daddy?" She sniffles tears started pouring down her cheeks. "daddy, do you wish me gone? don't you love me daddy?" she said sobbing as her mom held her down. "Mommy please I'll be a good girl. Mommy please I love you guys so much." Her father broke down at his little princesses word._

"_Hermione princess, this is for your own good. Honey, you cant begin to understand how special you are. Your so special, there is an evil man that wants you. Honey you have know Idea how powerful you are and you need to be protected. I know your confused we love you my little princess." Her father said pointing his wand to her head._

" _DRACO!" Hermione screamed a high pitch scream at the same time Draco Screamed "HERMIONE." And Hermione's father shouted " OBLIVIATE." and Hermione's 9 year old body was knocked unconscious._

"_NO." Draco screamed and ran to Hermione and hugged her to him. "What did you do to her. Hermione wake up. Please. You're my best friend and I didn't get to say bye. I love you Hermione." Draco shouted into Hermione's hair. " Please Hermione, please don't go._

"_Draco don't wake her we have to get her to her new parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Hermione's parents choked out. They grabbed Hermione and apparated out of the wizarding world he would never see her again._

"_Obliviate." Draco's father used it on Draco and Draco was knock unconscious as well as Hermione's did._

"_Oh my poor Draco, Draco." His mom sobbed._

"_Narcissa he will still be here with us be happy he's not in Hermione's situation. Why are you sobbing dear." Draco's dad said gently slipping his arms under his son, so he can lay him in bed until he wakes up._

" _Because Lucius it feels like I lost him and a daughter. Hermione the poor dear has to live with strangers." Nacissa sobbed again._

"_Nacissa you know they will be good to her to and I to feel as I lost two children. But she is going to be in good hands they'll make sure of if it." He said walking up the stairs with his precious boy and his lovely wife as a single tear slide down his cheek. They laid Draco in his bed. A few hours had passed and Hermione's parent came back to the Malfoy manor where they broke down and cried. Hermione's mother was the worst with shouting and sobbing and kicking while Nacissa held her sobbing at her hurt best friend._

"_MY BABY, MY BABY" Hermione's mom shouted over and over._

"_Draco"_

"_Draco"_

"_DRACO"_

"HERMIONE" I shouted bolting up in up bed I looked over at my mom who woke me up. She had a sad look in her eye and her eyes a little wide and watery. "Mom what is the matter is everything ok? Why are you sad mother?" I ask wondering what was truly wrong with her.

"You said Hermione?" She asks sadly.

"Yea. Just some Mudblood I go to school with. Why?" I ask looking at her curiously. She new something I didn't and I want to know what.

"No, no just a beautiful name. How does she look darling?" She asks which is odd. Why would my mother be asking about a muggle-born especially with the dark lord in the house. I honestly don't care about blood but I have to keep up the act or I'll get killed.

"Mom we cant talk about this now, yes her name is beautiful and so is she. But we cant talk about this I need to leave for school and the dark lord is in the house. I'm all packed, mom can you get me an house elf so I can apparate to the train." I say gathering my things together so I can get out of here. I hate the dark lord, I'm working with Snape as a double agent my mom and dad are as well. There are a lot of death eaters I know to be double agents. When the big battle come we'll all be ready. We need to be ready. Last year when I took the dark mark I went straight to professor Dumbledore and took the job as a double agent.

"Oh yes of course dear but go say goodbye to your father first. He's in his study he moved the dark lord to the other side of the manor so we can have more privacy. Though he told him it was for more safety reasons." Mom said kissing me on the cheek and I hugged her tightly.

"I love you mom." I say then walk to the room a couple hall ways down from my room. I knock on the door and It opens by itself "Father I'm leaving for school. I've come to say goodbye." I say waking in and over to him. He got up to give me a manly hug which I return, most people think he's and evil prick. The truth is he's one of the kindest men alive.

"Ok son see you at Christmas. I love you and be good to the lady's. And be sure to say hello to your godfather for me" He says looking at me pointedly with raised eyebrows. I use to have an anger problem with annoying girls.

Mainly Pansy Parkinson. Don't get me wrong she has some pretty features, but only a couple. Like the color of her eyes the brightest of blues. Specking of eyes and my godfather Severus Snape, godfather's eyes look slightly familiar. Like I've seen them millions of times. Which is strange because I rarely see him.

"Ok father, I will try the best I can. I will have to be since I'm head boy. " I say having a good laugh with him before I leave. "I love you to father take care of mom. For some reason I feel like it going to be a long year." I say patting him on the back and turning to leave.

"Wait son what do you mean by that." he says as the lines in his forehead deepening.

"Well you see… never mind it not important." I say and turn the door knob to leave.

"No son tell I'll listen, and what if it is important." He says pulling a chair for me to sit in.

I walk over and sit down awkwardly I've never had a personal talk before. "Okay-y, well I've been having these weird dream about a muggle-born girl I go to school with."

"Son I don't get what your saying. What's weird about that." He says leaning over his desk getting closer to me.

"Well father it feels like I'm watching myself but when I was nine I guess." I say watching my fathers eyes widen kind of like my moms did. Yup something was definitely going on and got damn it I want to know.

"Um, do you r-remember the little girls name son. If you do its very important, if it's the girl I think your talking about….. Merlin, I hope its not her." father says the last part to himself.

"What is it father why is it so important for you to know her name?" I says looking at my very worried father who looks like he's about to have a panic attack…

"Son tell me her name." He almost shouts. Then more quietly he says. "Please son, please."

"Her name is." I could see that he's hanging on my every word. " Her name is, Granger, Hermione N. Granger." Fathers eyes are almost popping out of his head and he's looking all around us. Then ducks to my height and he whispers.

"Draco son you need to leave and go to school. Now son." I walk to the door without a question, but before I close the doors I see him pick up the phone and dial a number and say.

"Its coming quicker then we thought." I shrug my shoulders and run from the room. I mean yea I want to know what's going on, but I learned a long time ago not to press for information. I wonder what's going on. What's coming I mean it was just a dream…. Right? I ended up in front of a room door I visit when I have free time. I walk in and over to my 8 month old baby sister's crib, and look at her tiny sleeping face.

"Hey beautiful girl." I say stroking her little chubby cheek lovingly. "I love you Blair Mallory Malfoy. I'm sorry you had to get dragged in to this war. I'll see you at Christmas, I really wish you can understand me. Bye." I say kissing her softly on the cheek and turning away and walking fast to my room I really need to go before I miss the train. " Dobby." I call politely.

"Yes young master Malfoy? You called for Dobby." He asks kind of scared of what I'll do if he disobeys me. Truth is I was never cruel to the creatures, but they still fear a Malfoy.

"Yes dobby, may you take me t-" but before I could finish saying what I was about to say I'm interrupted by my father barging into my room with mother walking in tow with a huge smile on her face.

"Dobby please take a seat while we talk to our son." Father told the house elf, who's face took on the look of shock.

"Y-yes master" The house elf ran over to my desk and took a seat.

"Son, do you have an idea why you were chosen to be head?" Father asks me.

"Because, I'm second in my year?" I've always hated telling my parents I came in second.

"Well yes, but if that wasn't enough to get you in we were willing to pay. But the headmaster said you were already head boy. The reason we _need_ you to be head boy is so that you can get close to the head girl. Get close to her but don't be seen." Father says watching my facial expression closely, which I'm sure took on the look of shock.

"Wh-what do you mean get close to her. Who is she father?" I look at them demanding an answer. They look at each other then shake they're heads then look back at me.

"Draco, my dear son you will find out soon enough the who as for the why, something is going to try to hurt her. Draco when I say something I mean lord vold-" I cut mother off I hate her saying his name.

"I know who your talking about, please do not say him name. Your to beautiful to say his name." mother walks over to me and gives me a tight hug then a soft kiss on the cheek. " I love you mother, father. I shall do as you ask and as you say "get close" to her good bye." I turn and walk to dobby. " Ready dobby?" the very small house elf gabbed my hand and we apparated into platform 9 ¾. As soon as we landed someone bumped into me and we both fall to the ground. I was just about to apologize to them when I seen who it was. So I just kept up my act. "What the hell? Next time use your filthy Mudblood sense's to watch where your going." I yell, I see the tears well up in her eyes. Man I can't wait till pot head kills the dark fuck.

"Maybe if your big arse head wasn't in the way I wouldn't have fallen now would I." She yells back at me, and many people around us laugh at what she said. I was about to say something back when weaslbe comes running up like he could take me.

"Piss off Malfoy. Now your pushing girls around just because they are weaker." weasel says which by the look on Hermione's face was the wrong thing to say. One rule a guy should never tell a girl is that she is weak. Hermione gets up from the floor faster then I've ever seen anyone move before.

"Excuse me Ronald? May you repeat that." Hermione shoves his chest while weasel slow backs away looking like he's about to shit his pants. I don't blame him for being scared she does look kind of scary, and at times she reminds me of my godfather professor Snape. I mean you actually see the vein pulsing on the side of her neck which looks smooth enough to suck on. Wait, wait, wait did I just actually think that. Hmm that's weird, anyways.

" I.. .I said g…g-girls are w…w-weaker then b-boys are." Weasel stutters so bad, you can actually see the sweat dripping down his face. Why would he be scared of his own girlfriend? He should know her better then that, but oh well some people are idiots. What does she even see in him, there are so much more _better _people out there. _You mean someone like you? _Yes, wait no what am I thinking. _Your think that you want her! _I do not want her! My conations must be going crazy. _No, not crazy I just bring forth your desires. _Ugh, whatever.

" How dare you Ronald I have as much power as any _MALE_ around here does. Now I'm getting on the train and I do not have the tolerances for a _MALE _toaccompany. I will be sitting in my own compartment." Hermione says and stocks off into the train looking sexy as ever. Okay this really needs to stop.

" Don't ever touch her again, or I'l-" He was cut off shockingly by pot head.

"Or what Ron? You don't have any say over her. Your not even her boyfriend anymore." To say I was shocked by this news was an understatement. I guess she found out how much she is worth, she look sexy. She has long beautiful brown hair that almost looks black going her back barely touching her but. She has large beautiful hazel eyes surrounded by the longest eyelashes I've ever seen. She has high cheek bones that are slightly pink and natural full red lips. She has the body of an athlete, the shirt she is wearing fits her body so right. And the sexy skirt she is wearing makes it look like her legs will go on forever, I would love to kiss every inch of her legs and body. After I take my seat in an empty compartment I start to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I am woken up by the most annoying whiney voice I've ever heard. "Drakie-Poo its time to wake up sleepy head. That old hag lady said she wants you to go to the head boy and girl compartment so you can meet the head girl. You know I think I'm going to have a talk with professor M I think I should have been picked as head girl. And then Drakie me and you can be closer if you know what I mean." she says while she puts her nasty hands on my inner thigh and starts moving it up towards my dick.

I grab her hand fast and squeeze it in my hand hard that she cries out in pain. I duck my head down to her level and bring my lips to her ear and whisper in my most deadly voice and say. "If you put you filthy hands on me again you will no longer own it, do you under stand me Pansy?" she nods fast then practically runs from the small room . Well good I took care of that problem already. I get up from my seat and gather all my things and make my way over to the heads room. When I get there the room is empty so I take my seat and wait to see who the head girl is. I have to find out how to get close to her and protect her but I'm not to be seen by anyone. Well no one can resist me, yea I know I sound cocky but everyone knows its true.. Well everyone but Grang- HOLLY FUCK I have to get close to GRANGER! Just as I was thinking it she walks right through the door with a small gasp that kind of turns me on. I just glare at her as she sits across from me. Then out of no where some kind of music starts playing and it seems to be coming from Granger. For some reason she blushes, then I actually listen to what the the song is saying.

"_you're my hunny bun, sugar plum,_

_Pum key um key umkin _

_You're my sweetie pie._

_You're my cuppy cake gum drop _

_Snucum Snucums yours._

_The apple of my eye and I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing this song for you_

_Because you are so dear."_

I'm about ready to bust out laughing but stop when she pulls out a small square and puts it to her ear and says " Hello, mom." she says in a high pitch voice.

"It's going good mom, now what's the real reason you call me for? You never call to see how the ride to school is going." Hermione says into the square. She waits another minute for her square mom to say something else.

" Mother are you _really _calling _me_ for _this_." Hermione says sounding annoyed.

"Fine mom but your going to pay me back for this." She says while going through her bag for something. After finding whatever she was looking for, she laid it on the floor. I watch curiously and jump back when it expanded.

"What in the bloody hell granger?" I yell at her she scared the shit out of me.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy" I look at her shocked that she just apologized to me _Draco Malfoy_. It looks like the square is talking to her again.

"I'm fine mom. Its just some boy from school." she says like my just some regular guy from school. What she said next shocked the hell out of me.

"Yes mom a boy. Malfoy is not my _b-boyfriend_ and _we_ are not having _sex_. Mom you know I'm still a v-virgin and Malfoy and I are not going to have any babies…. Not that I know of any way." she covers her mouth quickly and gasp which again turns me on. What the square telling her? What if we were having sex? And, what does she mean we are not having babies _yet? _"Anyway, do you want me to sing or not?"

"Hi baby jasmine, are you giving mommy a hard time?" I smile at how loving she sounds and looks. I miss my baby sister. I grab my bag and take out a book to give her, her privacy.

"Jasmine, baby girl would you like me to sing to you like I always do when we are alone?" I wish I could see Blair. I could feel my eyes get watery.

"okay, what song love?" Hermione asks the square that I'm guessing is now her little sister. "Okay then we'll go with that song." then Hermione starts to sing. When I say sing I mean like a true angel.

"_Can you feel me when I think about you?_

_With every breath I take._

_Every minute, know matter what I do my world is an empty place._

_Like I've been wonderin the desert for 1,000 days. _

_I know is a mirage but I always see you face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much cant help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

_I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive._

_A day without you is like a year without rain…._

_Whoa…_

_The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind. Cant you hear my call-in' _

_My is yearning like the ocean that is running dry _

_Catch me I'm falling _

_Its like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Wont you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon(_ a heavy rain fall) _when_

_You get back to me, baby_

_I'm missing you so much _

_Cant help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive._

_A day without you is like a year without rain…._

_Whoa…._

_So let this drought come to an end and_

_Make this desert flower again_

_I need you here I explain but a day without you_

…_. Is like a year without rain…_

_I'm missing you so much cant help it _

_I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain…._

_Whoa….''_

Without thinking I start to clap along with the people in the square while staring straight into Hermione's beautiful eyes. "Hermione… Hermione are you there honey?" the lady interrupts and brings me to realization, and turn my stare into a glare and go back to the book that I'm "Reading". "Yea I'm here mom. Hey, I got to go I need to change we're almost to the school." I check the time and find we still have 40 minutes till we arrive to the school. Why is she lying to her mom? "Okay jasmine its nap time for you."

"Otay mime. I lub you so-so-so much. Bye." She says and I can her feet as she ran away.

"I love to so-so-so much. Bye-bye. Bye mom love you." Hermione says.

"Okay honey I'll talk to you later I love you to. Bye." the square said before Hermione turns it off. As she looks over at me like she was about to say something, a letter from Professor Dumbledore falls into her lap and a owl perches its self on the window of the train. So I get up and give it a treat then sit back down as the letter starts to read itself to us.

" YOUNG ANG YOUNG MISS GRANGER! IT BRINGS ME GREAT JOY THAT YOU BOTH ARE ABLE TO FILL THIS POST AS HEAD BOY AND GIRL. HOWEVER THE HEAD GIRLS BEDROOM WILL BE CLOSED FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE YEAR. DUE TO EVENTS THAT ARE NOT TO BE MENTIONED. THEREFORE YOU AND MISS GRANGER WILL HAVE TO SHARE THE HEAD BOYS BEDROOM. THE COMMEN ROOM IS NOT TO BE USED AFTER TEN. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AND\OR COMMENTS PLEASE SEE ME AFTER DINNER IN MY OFFICE."

THANK YOU FOR YOU ATTENTION.

DUMBLEDORE.

I'm staring into space when I hear a weird breathing noise. I look over at Hermione to see her trying to catch her breath. I jump up and walk fast over to her. "Hermione? Hermione breath." she points to her bag. I run to it and give it to her. She rumbles around in it for a minute and pulls out a brown paper bag. She puts it to her mouth and starts breathing into it fast until her breathing slows to its normal speed. She folds the bag back up and puts it back in her school bag slowly.

"Th-thank you Malfoy." she says nervously.

"Your welcome Her-Granger. May I ask what in the bloody hell was that?"

"I was hyperventilating." she says almost to quietly.

"What's hyper- whatever?" This time she giggled.

"Hyperventilating. Hyperventilation or over breathing is the state of increased respiratory rate in a person, being inappropriately high in regard to the respiratory drive from carbon dioxide, or causing inappropriate decrease of it. It can result from a psychological state such as a panic attack, from a physiological condition such as metabolic acidosis, can be brought about by lifestyle risk factors or voluntarily as in the yogic practice of Bhastrika. It often occurs together with labored breathing, which, in contrast, can also be a response to _increased_ carbon dioxide levels." She takes a breath then starts again.

"Hyperventilation can, cause symptoms such as numbness or tingling in the hands, feet and lips, lightheadedness, dizziness, headache, chest pain, slurred speech, nervous laughter, and sometimes fainting, particularly when accompanied by the Valsalva maneuver…."Her I snap towards me in realization. "Why on earth am I telling you this? Why did you help me? Do you think I owe you now? What are you playing at Malfoy? I'll have you kno-…." Just then the train came to a stop.

"No Grang-.." she cut me off by saying.

"I'll see you after dinner, I don't want to hear what you got to say Malfoy." She walks away with out a backwards glance, and I fallow behind. When I got to the dinner table I sat down next to I don't know who. I turn to my right to see Blaise Zabini. I nod at him then turn to my left and see none other the Pansy Parkinson. " I'd like you to move away from me."

"Um, excuse me but I thing I was sitting her firs-… oh Draco, you know you don't want me to move away from you baby." She starts moving her hand up my thigh like she did earlier. I grab her hand harder this time and this time she held in her scream. I heard a snap, let go, stood up and start walking away. I walk up to me room strip from my clothes and into bed, and fall asleep.

Hey everyone hope you liked this chapter. I'll have another chapter up soon.

Please **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!1**


	4. WHAT!

**I do NOT own Harry Potter just the plot. Sorry it's late I hope it's not too late. Happy reading to all. #**

"That rather odd we have everything we need." I say more to myself then to Malfoy, whatever must be important. I lift the ceil and it shoots out of my hand, floating in the air it starts reading itself to us in Dumbledore voice.

"YOUNG AND YOUNG MISS GRANGER. IT BRINGS ME GREAT JOY THAT YOU BOTH ARE ABLE TO FILL THIS POST AS HEAD BOY AND GIRL. HOWEVER THE HEAD GIRLS BEDROOM WILL BE CLOSED FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE YEAR. DUE TO EVENTS THAT ARE NOT TO BE MENTIONED. THEREFORE YOU AND MISS GRANGER WILL HAVE TO SHARE THE HEAD BOYS BEDROOM. THE COMMEN ROOM IS NOT TO BE USED AFTER TEN. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AND\OR COMMENTS PLEASE SEE ME AFTER DINNER IN MY OFFICE."

THANK YOU FOR YOU ATTENTION.

DUMBLEDORE.

To say I was in shock was an understatement. I heard a funny breathing noise and realized It was me I was hyperventilating. This started happening in first year when i almost died when that big stupid troll tried to kill me. Draco jumped up for who knows what reason. I mean doesn't he wish i was dead rather than help me, a mudblood?

"Hermione? Hermione, breathe." Did he just call me Hermione? Hm I must be imagining think because I can't breathe at the moment. Fuck! I pointed franticly at my bag motioning for him to give it to me. He runs to grab it and hands it to me. I quickly look around inside (my purse is a mess which is unusual) and find my brown paper bag all the way at the bottom. I put it to my mouth and start breathing into it until my breathing starts to calm down. I slowly put it back in my bag and look up at Draco.

"Th-thank you Malfoy." I say still a little shaky

"You're welcome Her-Granger. May I ask what in the bloody hell was that?" He says looking really shocked at everything that just happened.

"I was hyperventilating." I say in a low voice. I don't know why it came out low.

"What's hyper- whatever?" I giggle at how cute he looks. His blonde hair falling into his eyes, he stands what looks like 6'3. Mm and his flawless skin is blemish free. His eyes are just lovely, a beautiful stormy silver grey that you can get lost in. It feels like I've stared into them hundreds of times. Okay that's enough; I do not find Draco Malfoy the least bit desirable.

"Hyperventilating, Hyperventilation or over breathing is the state of increased respiratory rate in a person, being inappropriately high in regard to the respiratory drive from carbon dioxide, or causing inappropriate decrease of it. It can result from a psychological state such as a panic attack, from a physiological condition such as metabolic acidosis, can be brought about by lifestyle risk factors or voluntarily as in the yogic practice of Bhastrika. It often occurs together with labored breathing, which, in contrast, can also be a response to increased carbon dioxide levels." I take a deep breath and continue.

"Hyperventilation can, cause symptoms such as numbness or tingling in the hands, feet and lips, lightheadedness, dizziness, headache, chest pain, slurred speech, nervous laughter, and sometimes fainting, particularly when accompanied by the Valsalva maneuver..." What the hell am I thinking? "Why on earth am I telling you this? Why did you help me? Do you think I owe you now? What are you playing at Malfoy? I'll have you know-…." Just then the train stopped, well I guess it's a good thing it stopped I was just about to back hand Malfoy.

"No Grang-.." I cut him off by saying.

"I'll see you after dinner; I don't want to hear what you have to say Malfoy." I wish I could have the Malfoy in my dreams. Okay I really need to stop thinking about him. I need to talk to Ginny about this again these dreams should have stopped by now. Maybe something is wrong with me maybe I should try to talk to my parents again, but every time I talk about or try to bring it up they get all strange. I will have to talk to Ginny tomorrow then, Malfoy and I need to meet with Professor Dumbledore after dinner.

As I'm walking to the great hall I start humming a song I've never heard before. As I'm humming words float through my head.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Hmm, it sounds familiar oh well I should write it down I could use it when I write a new song. So I stop quickly so I can write it down in my song journal. When I'm done I run to dinner before I'm late and there will be nowhere to sit. The doors to the dining hall are closed which means dinner has stared, great. As I reach for the door handle leading to dinner they burst open and I fall straight on my ass _again_ by Draco Malfoy. I was about to yell at him when I heard him talking under his breath.

"Stupid pug face pansy, who does she thing she is touching me whenever she wants. Now I know she won't touch me again." He says with a mean chuckle while he keeps walking on not even noticing me on the ground. I wonder what he meant by "_Now I know she won't touch me again_" hmm I guess I will have to find out. I think as I walk into the dining hall and looking over to the Slytherin house table to see Parkinson crying. I look up to the Professors table to see Dumbledore looking at me then nod his head toward Parkinson telling me to go and make sure she's ok. I sigh and stiffly walk over to the Slytherin table for the first time ever and I can hear people gasp as I go up to Parkinson and say.

"Are you ok Pansy? What happen?" It felt weird talking to her in a kind voice. But it also felt like I always talk to her this way, but I never talked to this girl at all in my life.

"No my hand hurts really bad I think I broke it. I hit it on the table really hard." She says crying really loud now. She was really covering for Malfoy. Why would she do that when he just broke her hand? Whatever I can't prove that she's lying and I doubt any of the Slytherin's are going to snitch on him.

"Okay well let me take you to the hospital wing. I will come back down to get you some food okay?" she nodded and gets up shaking in pain. Then she says something I wish she didn't.

"I want Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass to come along with us." Then she turns to her table again and asks Millicent and Daphne… "Will you girls come to the hospital wing with us?" they look at us funny but nod and get up anyway. The four of us hear a gasp and we look up to the Professors table to see Snape looking at us with something in his eyes that we can't quite understand.

"Okay lets go." I say while I lock eyes with Professor Snape. I gasp and get a really huge headache all of a sudden and by the looks of it Millicent, Daphne, and Pansy got one also. This is very weird. "Well come on then." Breaking eye contact with Snape and looking at the girls who all had a hand on their head. They nod and start walking. I'm the last one to the door so I turn back and look at Snape who is looking as shocked as we are. Then I run to catch up with the Slytherin girls. "Hey, did you guy get a sudden head rush when you guys looked at Professor Snape?"

"I did I thought I was just me" Millicent looks at me like I just grew three heads.

"Yea, me to, how did you know?" asks Pansy as we look at Daphne.

She nods her head and says. "What's going on?" She asks looking scared at not knowing what was happening.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, and soon." I say with determination on my face. Why are the four of us the only ones whose heads started to hurt? Why are the Slytherin girls suddenly being nice to me? Why was Snape looking at us like that? Was it because I was at the Slytherin table? Was it because the three meanest girls in school were being nice to the poor muggle born girl? Why had Snape even gasped in the first place? I just want to know what the hell was going on! Maybe I'm blowing this way out of proportion. Who knows, I still want answers. And I have a feeling nothing good is going to come of this.

On the way to the hospital wing the four of us were walking down the halls in a straight line like we owned the school or something. Millicent keeps playing with this long ribbon which was getting really annoying. When we were going up our last flight of stairs Millicent drops her ribbon.

"Oh I got it" We all say at the same time and we all reach for it. We were all almost to it when all of a sudden a green light starts glowing from our hands that were touching. We all shriek and jump away with wide shocked eyes.

"What the fuck!" Millicent says.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" Daphne says

"Oh my merlin is that normal?" Pansy says in a scare voice

I stare in shock at the girls. "I've never heard of this before I don't know what's going on. Holy shit please tell me you three saw that green light to?" they all nod their heads slowly "I think we need to go talk to Profess-.." Pansy cuts me off with a shriek.

"Hey my hand doesn't hurt any more it doesn't feel like anything ever happened to it." I turn to look at her and when I grab her hand to examine it both of our ands glow again we keep our hands together and stare at each other.

"Um guys..." Millicent and Daphne say together. But it's Daphne who keeps talking. "Guys the lights is getting brighter." We look down at our joined hands and suck in a sharp shocked breath.

Then look back up then we drop our hands.

"Pansy are you sure your hand is fine?" I ask, she nods fast still in shock. "Okay I think it's best if we meet in privet. Tomorrow early in the morning since we don't have classes everyone will be sleeping in. What do you guys think?" They all nod their heads the shock daze still in their eyes. "Alright then we'll meet at six O'clock. Got it?" I ask and they just keep staring at me. "Come on guys we need to focus. I'm just as freaked out as you guys but we need to keep focus." I say in a reassuring tone.

"Okay. Yeah Gran-Hermione is right we need to focus on what's happening to us." Millicent says stuttering over my name which is shocking to hear her say. So I smile at her and nod my head at her respectfully.

"Hey, guys I've had a dream about something like this. Well I mean the glowing green light." Says Pansy as she shakes off the shock.

"What do you mean Pansy? When did this happen? How long ago?" I ask more questions then she can handle.

"Hang on one question at a time please. It happened a few months ago when I was staying at my grandmas for a few weeks. Ever since then I've been having weird dreams. There were three girls with black hair and one with brown hair. They were standing on different colored stones in the shape of a triangle with one in the center of it. The brown haired girl was in the center, and this is going to sound weird but I felt like I knew these girls so well. The three girls surrounding the brown haired girl were holding hands and pointing their joined hands which were glowing with the same green light. I wish I could tell you what they looked like but they were wearing some kind of black veil type of think. And the brown haired girl wasn't wearing one but I still couldn't tell who she is because her back was facing me. But I got to tell you these girls were super sexy. Especially the girl in the middle, you could just tell she was dripping with power. But not in a bad was you know, I mean if you put these four girls up against the dark lord you would know who would win the battle." Pansy says in an awe struck voice

. What can this mean? Maybe it was just a dream. _Oh yeah Hermione, a dream that just seems to fit perfectly into the weird thing that's going on between you guys. _Ugh, shut up stupid little voice you're not real. _Oh come on you wouldn't have made it this far without me, and if you ask me I would say something is not right. _Well I guess I'm lucky I didn't ask you, now shut up ok. I need to figure this out and there is no way in the pits of hell that I'm going to tell Harry and Ron about this.

"Okay guy lets go we'll figure this out tomorrow. We will have to pick on this um _dream_ of yours." I say to Pansy then we start walking back down all the stairs.

"You guys what are we going to do about this/" Daphne asks a little scared. "I mean is something wrong with us?" Her eyes start to water.

"Daphne we will be fine nothing is wrong with us. Okay? Let's just worry about eating so we can keep up our strength. Come on." I say pushing the doors to the dining hall open. As one of the doors squeaks really loud from opening it the entire dining hall goes quiet as the turn to look at us with questioning looks upon their faces. I look at everyone while Millicent, Daphne, and Pansy roll their eyes. We are about to separate when I stop them and say in a quiet whisper…

"Hey guys make sure you don't touch hands okay?" I tell them but it comes out like a question. I hear all of their yeah, okay, sure. Then we go sit with our houses. When I take my seat across from Ron and harry they are still staring at me.

"Um yes do you need something?" I ask them rather harshly. I shouldn't be so mean to them, their just looking at me.

"Um sorry but uh Hermione are you feeling okay your looking kind of green?" asks Harry who looks slightly worried.

"GREEN? What are you talking about I'm not green! I don't know what you're talking about" I nearly scream at him. He looks at me like I've gone completely mental and slightly suspicious.

"Merlin's Hermione it was just a question." He says still looking at me.

"Harry will you please stop looking at me it's really annoying!" I say really annoyed because I don't even think I'll be able to talk to Professor Dumbledore tonight because Malfoy the prick he is had to go and be pissed at stupid shit whatever. I guess I'll just go with the girls.

"Yea, sorry Hermione." He apologizes then goes back to eating still glancing at me every little while.

"You know Hermione? If you weren't muggle-born I would think you were related to those three girls you were just with. What are their names? Um, oh that's right Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Greengrass. That's really weird." He says looking between the four of us. And if he were wrong about our looks I would have just shock my head and stayed quiet.

"Ron would you just shut up. There is no resemblance between us. You know what? I got to go I'm not so hungry anymore." I look at Ron then say. "I lost my appetite." I almost make my escape, until I hear Dumbledore call out my name I turn to look up at him and he gestures for me to go up to the head table. "Yes Professor?" I say once I make my way directly in front of the headmaster.

"Well miss Granger, it seems Miss Parkinson is much better I presume? Actually she seems more then fine. Am I right? He ask, tilting his head down to look at me over the top of his half-moon shaped glasses. Then he looks between Daphne, pansy, Millicent, and myself then he gasps the same horror shocked gasp Professor Snape had done not even half an hour ago. Then he looks directly at Professor Snape then nod at him with seriousness in his usual twinkling blue eyes.

"Professor it seems we five of us need to talk in a more privet environment am I correct?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes that it may seem we need to do that. Say tomorrow at one O'clock pm and I need to correct you on one thing." He says looking at me strangely.

"Oh, and what may that be Professor Dumbledore?" I ask already dreading the answer for some reason.

"It will be the _six_ of us miss Granger." He says watching me closely.

"The _six_ of us Professor? What do you mean?" I ask while getting a chill throughout my entire body.

"Why, yes Miss Granger. It will be you, Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass, Miss Bulstrode, myself, and Professor Snape." He says calmly like it's no big deal.

"But, Professor why does he have to be there with us what does he have to do with anything? I don't think that's such a great idea I mean-…" I was cut off by a wave of the Professors hand.

"Miss Granger he as a huge role in all of this, if I'm correct he has the biggest parts in this. Okay dear? Don't you worry your pretty little mind." He say which I can use that for a song. I get a big smile on my face and take out my song journal for the second time today. What every this is that's happening to us is good inspiration. I can feel someone watching me intensely while I write.

"Miss Grange, may I ask what it is you are doing?" He asks politely so I give him an answer.

"I'm writing that quote down before I forget it?" I say politely I could still feel someone staring at me so I look around to find Snape looking at me while I talk about my book.

"What quote dear? What are you writing in?" He presses for more information.

"Well Professor this is my song journal and you said and I quote. "Don't you worry your pretty little mind." So I wrote it down to put it in a song that I will write." After I said that I hear the doors open and see Malfoy come back in and my my isn't he looking yummy. Omg! I did not just think that.

"Oh mister Malfoy, if you would please bless us with your presents?" he asks and walks up to us and glares at me then turns to Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you Mister Malfoy. As I was saying Miss Granger do you have anything put together yet from the quote I gave you?" I look over to Malfoy and he's looking at me half confused and half glaring. I look back up to the Professor.

"Yes Professor actually I do." I say proudly and smile.

"Well Miss Granger I would love to hear what you have gotten. If you may please sing it for me." He says seriously.

"R-really Professor?" I squeak out nervously.

"Yes Miss Granger I would like to see something." He says looking at me from over the top of his glasses.

"Um s-sure Professor. It's just the chorus though." I choke out I clear my throat then start to sing what I've got in my head.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

I stop right there because I hear Snape and Malfoy gasp. I look over at Snape and it looks like he wants to cry, and Malfoy looks shock for some reason.

"Well Miss Granger you've got quite a voice do you mind singing one more song for us?" he asks sweetly.

"Of course Profess-." Before I get to finish I drop my old journal on to the table and the book falls open to the last page which I've never looked at before. I see words on this page and I pick up the book. When I read the words off the page to myself I'm confuse because I was sure I had wrote them on one of the middle pages. But that's not the thing that got me all that confused it was the chicken scratch hand writing. Which I know for sure is mine but I don't write like this anymore this hand writing was mine when I was nine years old. At the edge of the hollow back cover of the journal it's slightly torn hmm I've never seen that before. Well of course I wouldn't have seen this until I got to the very back of the book. I take my hand and rip it a bit more then I see a little bit of moving in there and rip it all the way off and gasp and snap the book shut. Then look up at Malfoy in shock.

"You may begin when you are ready Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore urges me on.

"Oh r-right Professor of course." I say and clear my throat again then I begin to sing the song I randomly hummed then found in the back of my journal (which Malfoy was staring at on the table) with a few other odd and curious thing.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my. _

That's all I have so far sir. But I would like to ask why I'm singing." I ask trying to ignore Malfoy's gaping mouth and focus on the headmaster. This is pretty hard to do with his mouth all open right next to my face.

"Ah yes Miss Granger I will explain that to you tomorrow. But I will tell you this Miss Granger you are the key to everything going on. You will need protection and this is where Mister Malfoy comes in. Mister Malfoy has your father given you any orders?" My head snaps to look at Malfoy then back at Dumbledore.

"Well Professor all he said was to watch over the head girl. Then when I was leaving I overheard him on the phone with I don't know who and he said _"It's coming faster than we thought._" But I have no idea what he was talking about only that something was coming soon." Dumbledore turns to look at Professor Snape and says.

"Am I right to assume that it was you Professor Snape?" He asks in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes headmaster it was I who he spoke with. And I have a great feeling that he was speaking the truth sir." He says looking over to the Slytherin table with worry all over his somewhat handsome face. Then went he spotted the three girls again he sort of smiled then he looks at me and smiles also. Today is just getting weirder- and weirder. What the hell is going on and what's up with Professor Snape why does he keep looking at us in those caring way.

"Alright then it is settled Draco Malfoy will be Hermione Grangers protector from here on out." He says with a wide grin.

"WHAT" Draco, Snape, and I scream.

**!Hey guys sorry it's been like forever. And I really don't have an excuse so I hope you guys like this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I get my ass to writing. Well thanks for reading I hope to hear from all who read! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, how have you all been? Its been long hasn't it? I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long and with a cliffhanger to. Well I hope you have like it so far and there is a lot in store for everyone reading (:. Okay well lets get on with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"_Alright then it is settled Draco Malfoy will be Hermione Grangers protector from here on out." Professor Dumbledore says with a wide grin._

" _WHAT" Draco, Snape, and I scream._

"Sir, why would you put Malfoy of all people in charge of protecting me when everyone in this school knows he hate the likes of me?" I ask in a serious tone of voice. "What makes you think he'll follow your order, and for the bigger question why in the hell do I need protection? I ask getting frustrated.

"Sir perhaps miss eh-uh _Granger_ is correct, I mean they don't know about anything that has happened in the past-"Professor Dumbledore cuts of his stuttering. Well that's quite odd Snape is stuttering? Now I've seen everything.

"Severus I am aware of the situation at hand, we will explain every thing tomorrow after everyone is well rested and sure they can handle the news." he says looking over his glasses at Professor Snape.

"How many people sir?" I ask wearily.

"Excuse me miss Granger?" He asks as if he didn't hear me and I know he did.

"I said how many people are going to be there tomorrow?"

"Well miss Granger you will have to be patient and wait for tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't give you any information. It will just raise more questions from you and they are questions I can not answer and this moment ." He says calmly.

"Professor I just want to get to the bottom of this. I mean things are not normal and I have a bad feeling about everything and the dream and the touching and the strange light and the girls and the hands and I can't breathe, I can't breathe." I say in panic I need my paper bag. I put my bag on the table and start digging through it. I can't find it, it must have fallen out of my bag on the train, Oh Merlin this is it this is how I'm going to die. I don't want to go like this I still have to figure out what's going on. I can feel my throat starting to close I feel my body start to give away and I drop to my knees. I feel Malfoy put his arms around my ribcage he lifts me up and lays me on the Professors table.

"She's turning purple." I hear Malfoy say. "She doesn't have her paper bag. Damn!" Malfoy says under his breath. I turn my head to the Slytherin table and see Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy running up here. I try to tell them no, not to come up here. I know one of them will make the mistake of touching me and everyone will see the green light and it will some how make it in to the Daily Prophet.

"_Please don't touch me! _

_Please don't touch me!_

_Please don't touch me!_

_Please Merlin don't let Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy touch me. Please, Please, Please!"_

"_Hermione?" _I hear three voices at the same time. My eyes go wide from shock. What the hell was that? I look around and I see Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy frozen in mid-step with wide eyes.

" _Y-yes?" _I ask hoping its not who I think it is. _"Daphne? Millicent? Pansy?"_

"_Oh Merlin!" _We say at the same. By now the entire hall is looking at us.

"I found it." I hear Malfoy say and I can feel the rough paper in my hand I bring it to my lips and try to take beep breaths I takes about five minutes to get it under control. I slowly sit up with help from Malfoy.

"Thank you again." I say and get off the table. I slowly walk over to the girls and look in each others eyes this is going to be another crazy year.

I guess it was lucky that he told me to go talk to the girls I completely forgot to tell them where to meet ,and I'm hearing voices in my head. "Goodnight sir, Professor Snape, Professors." I say nodding towards them as I address their titles.

"Oh and miss Grang-"

I think it would be wise if we discuses every tomorrow!" Snape cuts him of and looking at him strangely. It looks to me that they are have a silent conversation.

Dumbledore huffs and says. "Very well Severus. Miss Granger we will discuss everything as soon as we know everything now goodnight." He says getting up and walking through the door behind him. I turn and walk up to Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne. When I get to the table everyone is eating and talking and I see Malfoy right next to me watching my every move. Well I guess he's going to take this serious. I look over to Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne and Millicent and Daphne look panicked and I know some thing is wrong when I look at Pansy who has her head down and shaking. My eyes get wide and I walk over to her like nothing is wrong.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to Millicent.

"She just started bleeding and it wont stop." She whispers panic in her voice and eyes.

"We don't know what to do Hermione." Says Daphne in a small squeaky voice.

"Okay here's what you guys are going to do. Are you listening Pansy?" I ask just to make sure. She nods yes and I continue. "Okay I'm going to walk out and as soon as I'm out you guys follow right behind me. Pansy make sure you put you hood up, and walk calmly out ok." I whisper then leave. I wait for about a minute then we rush up to Moaning Myrtles restroom. Once we are there I rush over to Pansy and yank her hood down, gasp, and take a step back. "Gees Pansy what did you do?" I ask staring at her face covered in blood.

"Is it bad Hermione please tell me its not bad?" she starts getting panicked again.

"Pansy you have blood coming from your eyes, and nose." I say getting paper towels to help her clean up.

"WHAT?" she screams.

"Wait okay? I can stop it." I say taking out my wand. " Only if you let me of course." I say and she nods fast. I point my wand at her face and whisper "_Impedimenta_." and the blood stops flowing instantly then I whisper "_Impervius_." and her face is clean.

"Oh thank you thank you Hermione." She jumps in delight and she hugs me tight. That's when it happens and I scream in pain she jumps off of me thinking she was hurting me. "Oh come on Hermione I'm not that strong-" She says thinking I'm faking, but I cut her off with another one of my screams.

"Ah it hurts oh Merlin it hurt make it stop. DADDY PLEASE!" They stand there in shock for a second then spring into action.

"Pansy go get Draco, Millicent go get Professor Snape I'm going to stay here and try to calm her down. GO NOW!" I hear Daphne scream.

"Hermione, Hermione calm down-"

"DADDY PLEASE, DADDY PLEASE I HURT SO MUCH P-P-PLEASEEE" I scream at the top of my lungs

# %^$^&#%$

**PANSYS POV.**

I rush down all the stairs with Millicent to the great hall to get Draco. While Millicent has to get Snape. We get there and I run to Draco forgetting that he broke my hand just an hour ago.

"Draco, Draco, Draco-"

"Pansy not know okay I have more important things to do then talk to you-" I grab him by the collar of his robs and drag him out of his seat and outside the great hall. "What the hell is wrong with you-"

"Its Hermione!" I can see the color drain from his face. Just then Millicent and Snape rush out of the great hall.

"Where is she? Where's Hermione." He looks like a parent troubling over their hurt child. Its such a shame he never had children of his own he would have been a wonderful father. People never get to know him like the Slytherin have.

"This way Professor." And the for of us run up the stairs.

#$ *&^%$##$%^&*

**MILLICENTS POV**

When I get into the great hall I run up to Professor Snape and start talking real fast.

"Miss Bulstrode please slow down, and speak calmly." I take a deep breath and start over in a low voice so only he can hear.

"I think Hermione is hurt." He stands up and nearly knocks over his chair.

"Take me to her this moment." We run out and me and Pansy lead the men up to Hermione.

# $%^&*(^&%$#

**DAPHNES POV**

Gees what is taking them so long. What the hell is happening to us? Someone must have cursed us. We will get to the bottom of this. For some reason I feel bad for the girl withering in pain below me. I want her pain to go away I don't like seeing her like this anymore. Before, I would have taken pleasure from the mudbloods pain. But that's the question I keep asking myself… Before what?

"AHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE FATHER I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL." She screams louder if that's possible.

"Merlin help me." I whisper to myself as the door bursts open and Hermione screams.

"DADDY, DO WISH ME GONE? DON'T YOU LOVE ME DADDY?"

#$%^&*

**HERMIONES POV**

"DADDY, DO WISH ME GONE? DON'T YOU LOVE ME DADDY?" I scream as loud as I can. Although the word feel familiar I don't recall every saying them in my life. And as the word leave my mouth I hear a gasp from somewhere in side the room.

"Daphne, dear how long has she been like this for?" I hear snape asks dropping to his knees by my side.

"For about ten minutes we don't know what happened she was fine be for Pansy hugged her a thank you hug." Daphne says with tears in her eyes. I see Snape look at every one in the and sigh.

"Girls I'm going to do something and you must not question me until tomorrow. Hermione was supposed to tell you that you are to meet in Dumbledore's office at 1 O'clock pm tomorrow. Okay, now let me concentrate." And he starts mumbling all kinds of spells and waving his wand over my body which is still in pain.

"DADDY IT BURNS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" I scream even loud if that was even possible. I here Professor Snape whisper what sounds like "I know baby I'm trying just hold on." which would be weird if he did. I've been in pain for about 10 minutes after Professor Snape started doing whatever it is he's doing, when pansy drops to the floor screaming and withering in pain as well.

"DADDY PLEASE." we scream at the same time and Snape's eyes widen in in horror. He turns his head to Millicent and Daphne.

"Its going in order, I am not prepared for this, this was not suppose to happen for another year. The spell wasn't strong enough how could I have been so stupid." I hear him say looking ashamed of himself.

"Godfather, what are you on about?" I could just make out the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"Quickly Draco you must rush to the headmasters office and tell him to call your mom and dad and my wife Sacharissa and make it quick." he says in a rush.

"NOW DRACO!" He shouts as Millicent drops to the floor screaming her guts out. "Please Draco now." he says with a hint of a sob in his voice a tears in his eyes. I hear someone run out the room and I assume it was Draco.

"Professor what is going on please explain I- I'm scared." says Daphne looking around like someone was going to jump out and kill her. Why in the name of Merlin are they just standing there chatting. This pain is unbearable I don't think I've ever felt such pain. Like I'm being stabbed over, and over all over my entire body and there is no one around to make I stop.

But what was Snape talking about when he said it going in order? What is he not prepared for? What's not supposed to happen for another year? And what bloody spell wasn't strong enough that made him so stupid? Why do you Malfoy's need to be here and Mrs. Snape. Well Malfoy is looking rather yummy this years and when Professor Dumbledore said he was to be my protector I was secretly happy. _I knew you had the hot's for him you were just being a silly girl. _Oh hush and mind your own business. _Uh excuse me but last time I checked your mind is my business. _Well then how about you just hush and leave it at that.

Just then the door slammed open and in came five figures consisting of Professor Dumbledore, Draco, MR. and Mrs. Malfoy, and a very beautiful woman who can be none other then Mrs. Snape. She looks quite lovely her hair in soft ringlets down her back and past her butt. She has a small delicate looking heart shaped face, her eye lashes thick and full. Her eye wide and the brightest of hazel which look sad and haunted with remorse. Her lips full and natural red with a slight low arch on her top lip and she wore absolutely no make up at all and a small little button nose. She stands to what looks like five feet and five inches tall her body is small and petite. She's wearing a floor length gown which is black and has a wide neck line and a diamond belt which made her eyes pop. She's carrying a small black velvet bag which also has diamonds, but this bag has a pull string and looks as if meant for jewelry.

As they all step into the room Daphne falls to her knees screaming in pain then tumbles over, and Sacharissa Snape screams and bursts into tears and rushes over to the four of us and begins to ask Merlin for mercy. "Oh my sweet darling I'm so sorry for everything. I did not wish this on you." I hear her say quietly. Merlin we must really look terrible if a lady we don't even know is-. Wait did she just say her darling.

"See Professor Dumbledore they all just started dropping like pigeon shit." I hear Malfoy say lowly then hear a sharp intake of breath and feel Sacharissa's hand leave my ankle and I suddenly feel empty inside.

"Draco you've been taught better then to use that language around ladies." I hear Sacharissa say. And to my surprise Draco apologizes.

"Sorry godmother it wont happen again I apologies." If I wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed. I wish someone would take notice of us.

"DADDY!" We all scream at the same time. Which cause a surge of power run through my body and by the gasps of the girls laying next to me I could tell they felt it to.

I could tell that all the adult are chatting to each other by their hushed voices.

"Mom, Dad, Godmother, Godfather what's happening to the girls?" he says in a small voice getting attention from no one. Then he shouts. "YOUGUYS THE GIRLS!" Each head turns towards him and he's backing away slowly then they look at us and their eyes widen.

"Severus my love make them hold hands. If I new that they found out about the power they hold I would have thought it sooner." Says Sacharissa in a rush then I feel someone grab my hands and place each one of the in someone else's hand. I could literally fill the power dripping from me. Oh Merlin Pansy's "Dream" she had.

_**But I got to tell you these girls were super sexy. Especially the girl in the middle, you could just tell she was dripping with power. But not in a bad way you know, I mean if you put these four girls up against the dark lord you would know who would win the battle.**_

My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly at the same time as Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy. We all look at each other and just stare at the blinding green light that we are projecting out of our bodies. We all drop our hands and stand up quickly side by side with our hands on our hips facing everyone in the room.

"I don't know what's going on here but I want answers right this instant." Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, and I all say at the same time. We all look at each other shocked. "Wow that was cool." We say together again. "What the hell?" We all do it again and laugh then stop suddenly. Then we look at each again. "Okay this needs to stop" We say. "Oh Merlin" We say slapping our hands to our foreheads. The we all huff and turn our heads from each other at the same time.

"Wow" Says Malfoy with big eyes. I step forward at the same time as all the other girls do. We were all about to open our mouths when I put my hands up gesturing to let me speak.

"Okay now let me ask you WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" I ask then take a deep calming breath. Everyone in the room starts talking at once and I can't make out the beginning and end of a word. The only people who've been quiet this whole entire time have been MR. and Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy looks rather lovely this evening. With her long black and blonde hair stopping just at the middle of her back wearing a lovely white silk blouse and a knee high black pencil skirt. Her shoes black stilettos with a five inch heel. Her face is just beautiful consisting of blue eyes surrounded by short dark lashes, small but poutie lips and a small cute nose.

MR. Malfoy carrying himself strong had nice big shoulders and built body. He's wearing black robes with black pants and black dress shoes. (I now see were Draco gets his look from.) His face is strong and well form with his strong jaw nice straight nose and steel grey eyes which are surrounded by thick long blonde eyelashes. Draco seemed to have acquired his fathers handsome face. Speaking of whom I haven't really had time to look over the youngest of the Malfoy's. **(A/N: Hermione doesn't know about his little sister yet no one does not even the dark lord. His little sister will have a big part towards the war.) **

Draco, Oh my doesn't he look good. _I told you so-._ Shut up little voice gees. _I was done talking anyway. So I'm not shutting up because you told me to I'm shutting up because I want to. So huh. _Really cause it doesn't seem like it now shush.

Draco's dressed in an all black suit with black dress shoes. (Go figure.) You can actually see his muscles through his suit jacket. He has a full bottom lip and slightly full top lip, they are a pale pink. All his facial features are strong especially his eyes which are steel grey with splashes of blue in different places, and surrounded by thick long blonde lashes.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Out of all their talking all I maid out was. Sisters, powers, parents, mother, father, godfather, godmother, and fake. "Please someone answer one question for us. I say then Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, and I look at each and ask the life changing question.

"What's happening to us?" we ask in union. Sacharissa steps forward with an out stretched hand for Snape to take which he does.

"Severus, It's time." Sacharissa says gripping Snapes hand tightly. Draco goes to stand by his parent after being told to do so. Professor Dumbledore stand about five feet away from the Malfoy's.

"So it seems my beloved Sacharissa, so it seems." Replies Snape. Sacharissa takes a deep and closes her eyes for a minute then opens them with love in them and a bright smile on her face.

"Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, and Hermione oh my sweet, sweet Hermione. You have all grown so much gotten so big. It saddens me thinking of what I've missed. I'm so sorry girls so, so, so very sorry. She says her eyes watering a little but with real passion.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snape but what are you sorry about? I've never met you in my life." I says in confusion and the other girls have the same look on their face.

"Oh this is going to be harder then I thought." she says turning away from us to pace back and forth in deep thought. She has her hand on her mouth like I do when I'm in deep thought and pacing. That's when its happens, it all came rushing back us as the five of us gasp. Yes the five of us Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Draco, and I've seen this woman do this a thousand times. Like when she was thinking of ways to hide us. Or ways for us to get "kidnapped".

"Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Hermione… I Sacharissa Tugwood Snape and Severus Snape are and have always been your Mother and Father…"The room is dead silent after that was said.

"WHAT" Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Draco, and I scream together.

"And Hermione dear, Narcissa, Lucius if you would please step forward?" Sacharissa asks politely. And they do as asked. "Hermione dear I would like you to meet your godparents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. And your best friend Draco Malfoy." I couldn't take it anymore and my legs gave away and everything went black.

**(A/N:**

**Well people I hope you like it so far ****J please leave me reviews they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. I know I left you on the cliff just dangling there sorry about that. Hahaha I'm really not sorry its my entertainment. Ok thanks for reading I'll update as soon as I can xoxo) Bye, bye. Oh and I'll try to make it longer next time.**


End file.
